


I Never Knew You

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While vacationing on Naboo, Mara walks around Theed’s marketplace and bumps into one of the locals (unknown to her but only us is her birth mother, Sabé), and they have an interesting conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Mara Jade Skywalker smiled, breathing in the air as she walked around the marketplace. Luke wanted to go with her but she wanted to be alone on this so he stayed at the villa with their son, Ben. It had been only a year since the uneasy truce with the Yuuzhan Vong but both Luke and Mara decided it was time for them to finally take a vacation and celebrate. Leia suggested several different places they could visit but somehow Mara felt drawn to Naboo.

There was something about this green-blue planet that fascinated her. Theed was unbelievably beautiful, the buildings and the architecture and the grace of the Theed palace spoke for themselves. She didn’t know that for years, the Naboo had cut themselves off from the galaxy after Palpatine had come to power.

Mara continued through the stalls, admiring the jewelry and clothes. The dealers weren’t rude with each other, trying to offer one customer less money over the other or some free item to get a purchase. Mara stopped at one particular stall, looking over a piece of jewelry. A robed woman stood beside her, looking at the same piece.

“You should buy it,” she said and Mara looked at her. She smiled kindly to Mara, even though she had never seen this woman before. Her fading brown hair was wrapped in a bun and loose strands were tucked behind her ears. The hood covered the rest of her hair from the sun but Mara could see her brown eyes had not faded. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted your shopping...”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Mara said and put the jewelry back on the table. “I’m not from around here actually so I don’t know the best bargains.” The woman went to another stall, Mara shrugged and followed her. “I’m here with my husband and son. We’re vacationing in the country side.”

She turned, looked at her and smiled. “That sounds wonderful...I was raised in the country side with my sisters. When I was a girl, I used to run through the fields with my sisters and we’d out dirty our skirts. Our mother didn’t like us doing that but we loved it,” she said, “How old is your son?”

“Almost seven years old,” Mara mused, “He loves the big space behind the villa to run around but his father thinks he should use that energy to train as a Jedi.”

“Jedi,” the woman mused, “Your son is a Jedi?”

Mara shrugged, “My husband is a Jedi Master as am I, too. But right now, we’re just parents on vacation with our son.”

The woman smiled and they walked towards a local outdoor restaurant not far from the marketplace and sat down. A waitress came over to take their order but Mara’s guest only ordered tea. “Do you still live in the country side?” Mara asked her new friend.

“I used to but not anymore. I moved closer to the Palace some years ago...” she said, “I have friends there.”

Mara raised an eyebrow curiously, “Friends? Are you...?”

“Oh no, I’m not a part of the royal family,” the woman quickly added, “Just old friends, they’re more like an extended family of sisters but not blood family.”

Mara smiled solemnly, “I barely remember anything about where I came from and who my parents were,” she paused as the waitress came back with her friend’s tea. “Actually, I don’t know anything about them.”

The woman took a sip of her tea. “Have you tried looking for them or researching?”

“I wouldn’t know what to look up,” she said, “I don’t know what happened to them or if they’re still alive. I was taken by the Emperor when I was a girl and he raised me to be his personal assassin.” Mara mused and then looked at her friend. She had a distant look in her eyes as if remembering something similar. “Are you married?”

She broke out of her reverie and looked at Mara and blushed, “I was married once before the wars but we separated. Awhile back, I had heard that he passed on. I was heart broken for months but I felt a calming feeling that he was still with me.”

Mara smiled, leaning forward on the table as she listened to this woman. “How long were you married?”

“Seven years,” she said, “but I loved him long before I married him, and I knew then, some day, we would end up together.”

“Did you ever have children?”

Her smile lessoned and hardened somewhat as she drank her tea. “We had only one child, a daughter, but she was taken from us. She was with her father then and I stayed on Naboo to be with a friend so I don’t know everything that happened.”

“That’s sad,” Mara mused, “When I became pregnant with my son, I became fearful of what might happen to him. The Yuuzhan Vong hated the Jedi, they’d already taken so much from my family I didn’t want anything to happen to my son.”

The woman smiled, leaning back in her chair, “Tell me more about your son.”

“I became very sick at the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong war, infected by some disease. Later, a cure had been found and I didn’t know until later that I was pregnant. He was a miracle, I love him so much.”

“Your little boy sounds wonderful.” she commented.

“What about your daughter? Do you remember anything about her?”

“Every mother remembers her child,” the woman said, “She was training to be a Jedi too. Her father was a great Jedi Master, he was so handsome, sweet and was very in love with our daughter. Even though I wasn’t there when it happened, it broke his heart she was gone.”

“Why did you separate?”

Her companion took another sip of tea before continuing. “It was sacrifice. I wanted to go with him but I knew I had my duty and he had his. I didn’t hate him for it.”

Mara smirked, “Sounds like a romantic holo movie.”

The woman laughed, “I suppose it does,” she took another sip of her tea and stood up, removing two credits from her robe. Mara stopped her and put down two credits instead. “I’ve taken up enough of your time. Your husband and son are probably waiting for you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mara said and extended her hand to her, “My name is Mara.” She looked at her hand and took it into her own, “Sabé Maberrie, and it was a pleasure bumping into Mara.”

Mara smiled and watched as her companion vanished into the crowded marketplace.

The End


End file.
